The Rules of Attraction
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: Burke and Cristina's life together, inside and outside of the hospital.THIS STORY HAS BEEN totally rewritten, so if you THINK you've read it, you need to reread chapters 2 through 5 at LEAST.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _The Rules of Attraction_

Author: **greyeyedgirl**

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is in no way affiliated with Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Burke and Cristina have been dating for a year, and Burke's starting to want something more.

Author's note: This chapter is kind of like a prologue, and if you can get through it, I promise the rest of the story will be better :D

Edit: I have edited this story, including this chapter, to make it not vomit-worthy. Please reread and review.. Thanks! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, sunshine." Joe's voice called out to Cristina as she sat down at the bar next to Meredith.

"Hey," she said lowly, nodding to them.

"You look tired," Meredith said, looking amused and slightly tipsy.

"I just worked a 32-hour shift after getting 3 hours of sleep in the third floor on-call room. Right before that I'd had a 14-hour shift. I had a guy with a tumor, then a bowel obstruction, and then had to scrub in with McDreamy for a kid with TN. All with Bailey riding me."

Meredith laughed. "Sounds great."

Cristina smiled. "It was." She looked at her watch and grimaced. "Do rounds really start in 6 hours?"

Meredith laughed again. "Yep."

Cristina sighed. "I should go home. Burke thinks I've been working too much. He's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night. _To_night. Whatever." She exhaled. "We're going out this weekend, too. Burke's developed a serious love of gourmet."

Meredith made a face. "Is that really something new?"

Cristina shook her head. "No. But he keeps wanting to _do_ things with me." She changed the subject. "What are you doing here, anyway? McDreamy's off call, I got off the same time as him, right after the lobotomy."

Meredith shrugged. "I should probably go too, then. He'll be heading to my house."

They both stood up, handing Joe some cash for their drinks as he picked up Meredith's shot glass. Cristina looked at her skeptically. "Mer, you want a ride?"

Meredith wavered. "Yeah, mabbe," she slurred. Cristina led her out to her car, watching Meredith fumble with the seat belt. She dropped Meredith off at her house on 613 Harper Lane, watching Meredith's face light up at the sight of Dr. Shepherd's car. She drove home, yawning as she turned off the ignition and stepped out of her car.

She stumbled to the elevator in her apartment building, unlocking the door to her apartment. She yawned again as she took off her jacket and headed to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes as she went.

She laid down in bed still in her clothes, careful not to stir the sleeping figure of Burke curled up on the bed. She tapped him with her arm accidentally though, and he turned, looking at her groggily. She saw his eyes travel to the clock, but was grateful when he didn't say anything.

"I had a little girl that needed surgery, what was I supposed to do?" She whispered, not letting on that the little girl had been in her teens and the surgery would have been okay happening a few hours later. Better to make him feel guilty for making her feel guilty.

He smiled, laughing almost as if he could hear her thoughts. He yawned as he muttered a response, rolling towards her slightly to kiss her forehead. "G'night," he murmured. She smiled even in her exhausted state. "Mmhmm. Good night." She settled in under his arm and was instantly asleep.

The alarm went off four hours later, and she instinctively reached her arm out to knock it cruelly off its stand. She sat up in bed, blinking wearily. Burke rolled over. "Mmm," he said, wrapping his arm around her again. "G'morning."

She sent him a quick smile, climbing out of bed and stripping her shirt off. "I have to take a shower. How about you make breakfast while I do that, and then we can eat together."

Burke sat up, smiling a genuine smile. "That sounds fine." "Kay," she responded, heading into the bathroom as she picked up her hairbrush from the nightstand. She showered quickly, before slipping into fresh clothes and heading into the kitchen. There wasn't any point drying her hair, she could hear the rain pouring outside. Besides, she didn't have time.

"Date night," Burke said, putting a pancake on her plate as she sat down. She nodded. "I made the reservation for 7:30, you get off at six, right?"

"Yeah," she said, yawning. She nibbled at her pancake, pouring the cup of coffee Burke had made her into a travel mug. He watched her, looking disappointed and slightly frustrated, and said, "I thought we were going to eat together."

"We are eating together."

"You're leaving."

"No I'm not. I'm pouring coffee to go. I'm drinking the orange juice right now." Burke was still watching her. "I'm tired, okay?" Her voice came out crankier than she'd meant it to. "Burke, I'm sorry. I really am just tired." Her voice was softer. Burke looked relaxed for a moment, but then he sent her another look. _"Preston,"_ she said resignedly, remembering the conversation that they'd had the week before. He smiled at her.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"The French restaurant we went to a few months ago. You remember?"

Cristina nodded, trying to check her watch without him seeing. "And this weekend we're going to that restaurant you like that's by the coast. It's your favorite, right?"

Cristina felt herself perk up. "Right," she said. Burke smiled at her.

Cristina glanced at her watch. "Seriously, though, it's getting late. I have to go. If I'm late for rounds-"

Burke nodded, looking resigned. "Fine. But do you want to drive in together?"

Cristina glanced at him. "Uh...sure."

He smiled. "Good."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cristina tugged on the dress as she stood in the locker room, feeling the uncomfortably tight fabric stretch across her skin. "Mer, do I look like a whore?"

Meredith glanced up from where she'd been taking her shoes off and laughed. "No."

Cristina pouted into the mirror. "Liar."

Izzie and George came through the door, Izzie pulling her hair loose from its ponytail.

She caught sight of Cristina and whistled. "Knockout."

Cristina sent her a Look. "I hate dresses."

Izzie smiled at her. "George, tell Cristina she looks great."

"Uh, Cristina, you look great."

Cristina glared at him. "Oh, very convincing." She bent down to fix the strap on her heel. At that moment Alex sauntered into the room and laughed. "That's hot, Yang."

Cristina turned from her spot bent over and sent him a look of death. "I could do hot in my sleep."

"Cristina has another date," Meredith explained. Izzie smiled. "Burke's a lucky guy," she teased. Cristina was silent as she stood up and grabbed her purse and keys from her locker. She shook her keys at them good-bye as she walked out the door.

Burke stood outside the hospital, waiting patiently donned in a dark suit and tie. He smiled when she walked out the door. "You look beautiful," he said, leaning forward to kiss her. "Thank you," she said as they broke apart. He led her to his car, opening the door for her as she got in. "Thank you," she repeated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Yuck,_ Cristina thought to herself as she pushed around the food on her plate with her fork. Burke was watching her.

"Are you all right? I thought you liked this restaurant."

"I do. I'm sorry. I think I caught a virus, I'm a little tired."

Burke looked genuinely concerned. "Do you want to go home?"

She really did, but she knew he'd been looking forward to this date for awhile. She had too, to be honest. "No," she smiled.

He looked pleased. "If you're sure..."

"I am." She attempted to take a bite of her filet mignun. "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh huh. My patient was in post-op when I left, but he was doing well." Cristina smiled.

"That's good."

"Is the little girl recovering well?"

"Yep. She was a neuro-patient."

Burke nodded. "I was just wondering..."

Cristina glanced up at him. "What?"

Burke smiled uncomfortably. "Well, my mother usually flies up for a few days to visit me this time of year. Do you want to meet her?"

Cristina stared. "You want me to meet your mother?"

Burke nodded, studying her face.

Cristina shrugged. "Uh, yeah. Okay. Sure." She forced a smile.

Burke smiled. "Good. She's coming in a few weeks. She usually stays at that hotel on Giston Lane."

Cristina nodded. "I think I'm done." She said, setting her fork down.

Burke inspected her plate, where most of the food laid untouched. "Are you all right? Are you nervous about meeting my mom? You've talked to her on the phone, you shouldn't be..."

"It's not that. I'm just not all that hungry." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We can go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cristina was quiet on the drive home, and Burke watched her out of the corner of his eye, concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Do you want something? A glass of water? We can stop somewhere and get you something."

"I think maybe I'm just tired."

"Okay." Burke parked the car and led her to the apartment, gripping her hand firmly. She smiled up at him, leaning in to kiss him as they laid down on the bed. "Cris, are you gonna sleep in that?"

Cristina glanced down at the expensive red dress she was wearing. "Mmm."

Preston sighed and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser, pulling out a pair of PJs.

"Come on," he said softly, unzipping the back of her dress and putting her into her pajamas. She yawned. "I'm fine, Burke," she mumbled. He pushed the hair off her sweaty forehead, frowning at its warmth. "Shhh. Lay down," he instructed.

He curled up next to her, putting his arm lightly around her. "Good night…"

"Mmmhmmm."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-

The apartment was silent as Burke slipped in the next night. "Cristina?"

He walked into their bedroom to find her knocked out on the bed. "Hey," he said, stirring her. "I stopped by the pharmacy. Do you want to try some medicine? I got stuff for your fever and your stomachache."

Cristina nodded, sitting up. "I scrubbed in on a liver transplant today." She sounded proud. He nodded. She yawned. "I think I'm hungry." Burke lit up. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"Maybe soup or something?"

"Kay." He leaned forward and pecked her forehead. "Feel better," he said quietly, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure you want to go?" Burke looked at Cristina, concerned. "If you don't feel well-"

"I want to go. And I promise I won't ruin it like I did our last date." She turned around so

Burke could zip up the back of her stringy white gown.

He kissed her neck. "You did not ruin out last date." He fingered the small box in his pocket.

"Of course I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Cristina!" Burke laughed, turning her around. His breath caught in his throat. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"If you start to feel sick, just say-"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We'll see what's up then, okay?"

"I'm going with you."

"Burke, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He kissed her softly on the forehead, and she smiled at him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Burke sat nervously at the table, watching Cristina pick at her food. She glanced up.

"You okay?"

Burke smiled. "Yes." Cristina went back to her food.

"Cristina-" She glanced up at him again. He tried to smile.

"You know I love you, right?"

She swallowed the bit of food she'd been chewing. "Um. Yeah. Uh huh."

He was studying her. "Um..." She took the fork out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Burke." Him looking at her like that was making her nervous.

He took a deep breath, deciding to take another shot. "Cristina, people say they love each other, and they mean it, but with us, it's...different. Bigger, maybe."

She stared at him, one eyebrow crinkling up. "Uh huh."

"I think you're…I mean, I…" His voice trailed off nervously.

"You're amazing. I mean…ever since I first met, I knew you were…I mean, I think you are very…" Burke looked pained.

"Um...thank you. I think you're pretty good, too."

"Cristina, I was wondering. I mean, I wanted to ask you. If-"

"You're asking me...?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"I love you. Will you-" He stood up and went around the table. He bent down, pulling out

the box he'd purchased a couple weeks before and snapping it open. "Cristina, will you marry me?"

Cristina stared down at him. A billion thoughts raced through her mind, but none of them would slow down long enough for her to think them.

"Yes."

He leapt up, taking her into an embrace, grinning as he slipped the ring over her finger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

a/n: I knooooooooooow it's fluffy. That last part. It was kind of gag worthy. Seriously. I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't get it right. Okay? Okay. Fine. Whatever. :P Just leave a review, I hope you like the changes I made…I think it makes it better, I really do. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_The Rules of Attraction_

**Chapter: **Two

**Author:** greyeyedgirl

A/n: I have seriously, seriously edited _this_ chapter. It has a totally different ending. A more realistic one, IMO. I wanted to show Cristina's feelings about the you-know-what (in case you haven't read it yet!) Read, review. Please and thank you. :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're getting married?"

"I'm getting married."

"Oh, my god!"

Cristina turned away from the mirror in the locker room so she was face to face with Meredith. "I said yes. Why did I say yes? I'm not ready to get married." She paused. "Why did I say yes?"

Meredith smiled at her teasingly. "Because you _looove_ him. You've even admitted it."

Cristina glared at her. "Meredith, shut up. Take your I'm-back-with-McDreamy-and-completely-thrilled chipperness and go bother somebody else."

"Do you really wish you hadn't said yes?"

Cristina looked at her like she was crazy. "No." She rolled her eyes. "I just like to complain. Complaints are my friends. We've been friendly for awhile."

"You're getting married."

"Uh huh."

"Do you have a date?"

"He wants to do it next month!"

"Wow, that's really soon."

Cristina glared, looking back in the mirror, and putting her hair up into a messy bun. "No kidding," she said sarcastically. She looked at Meredith. "Oh yeah," she said, just

remembering. "Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm having two friends of mine from college fly up to be bridesmaids. I' m going to ask Izzie to be one, too. And George could be the usher."

"George could be the _what?"_ George had come up behind them and was staring at Cristina.

"Oh, um...Well...Burke and I...Preston and I...decided that maybe we'll get married. Like, sometime next month. And we were wondering if you'd be the usher."

George was staring at her. "You and Dr. Burke are getting married!"

"God, George, not so loud!" Cristina looked around, seeing if anyone was listening.

"Um...congratulations."

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be the usher! Meredith's my M.O.H."

"Meredith's your...Oh. Right. Sure."

"Good." She turned to them. "By the way, I'm going MIA at lunch. This virus has been sticking it out, and Burke's making me go to the doctor." She grabbed her stethoscope and name tag, stringing them around her neck. "Where's Izzie?"

"Right here," Izzie said, coming into the locker room and looking out of breath. "What's up?"

George's voice sounded strangled. "Cristina is marrying Burke!"

Izzie turned to stare. "Seriously?"

"You're a bridesmaid. George is usher, Meredith's maid of honor. Two of my old friends are flying up to be bridesmaids, too."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Cristina said, leading the quartet out of the locker room. Bailey was standing nearby, waiting for them. "Cristina and Burke are getting married," Izzie said.

Cristina stomped on her foot.

"Cristina and Burke are doing what?" Bailey asked, obviously not have been paying attention as she examined a chart. Her head shot up. "Cristina and Burke are doing _what?"_

"They're getting married. Isn't that great?" Izzie beamed at Cristina. Meredith looked amused, and George looked slightly sick.

"Erm...Congratulations. Am I invited?"

"Of course, Dr. Bailey." Cristina nodded fervently, sounding a little tired.

"Good. Let's get movin', then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well, Dr. Yang, you're definitely pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Cristina stared at her doctor, glad she had convinced Burke not to come.

"I assume this pregnancy was not planned?"

"I'm getting married next month."

"Congratulations. On both counts. You're only a few weeks along, but I think we can set a due date for the beginning of June. The fifth, maybe?"

"Are you sure I'm pregnant?"

Dr. Bradley laughed. "Positive."

"So..."

"So I think you should make a follow up appointment, perhaps I could recommend a doctor I know who specializes in this area? And your fiancé could join you, of course. I'd say you'd probably do an ultrasound, just make sure the baby is doing okay. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No..." Cristina was quiet, she still didn't look as if she exactly believed what was going on. "I had an ectopic pregnancy at 7 weeks along several months ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"I have to go." She stood up, avoiding the doctor's gaze.

"Doctor Yang-"

She was already out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina took a deep breath, leaning against the door to the on-call room. She didn't know what to think, or how to feel. She and Burke had _talked_ about having children, of course they had, it was inevitable. He'd brought it up the first time after the miscarriage, and again a few months ago when he'd watched one of his patients have a very good relationship with his son. She knew Burke wanted kids. She knew, what with the engagement and the upcoming wedding, that she and Burke would have to talk about it again. She hadn't even been nervous about talking about it! She'd known he would be okay with it, she'd even told him she wanted to wait until her fellowship before even considering it. The weird part was, he'd even been okay with it. He'd understood the hours interns worked, and he knew that they would most likely _not_ be able to handle having a child right then. They weren't ready for it. Cristina Yang was not ready to be a mother.

But really, would she ever be? Cristina wondered. She wasn't warm or loving, she didn't like to hug people, with Burke being the obvious exception. She loved it when he curled up next to her at night.

This is ridiculous. I am not ready for this. We're not even married yet. We can't be having a **baby.**

Ooh. Baby. That was a scary word. She shouldn't use that word. That word made necessary decisions much more difficult to make. It blurred and softened Cristina's edge. Babies were toxic.

"Seriously, I can't believe this. This can't be true." Cristina frowned angrily, almost spitting the words out, then bit her lip, realizing she'd spoke aloud. This baby was _already_ messing with her head, and it wasn't even born yet.

'Baby.' There was that dangerous word again….

She didn't know who she thought she was kidding. Burke would never let her get an abortion, not now, not now that the baby had already been conceived, and they were getting married in just weeks. She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ one. As much as the thought of having a child scared her, the idea of _not_ having it made her sick. She'd changed in the last year. She was no longer the hardcore intern that had told a patient she should choose her own life over her unborn child's. Preston Burke had broken down her walls, melted her resolve, leaving only a few feet of crumbled bricks and debris, and the gooey feeling she had in her stomach at the thought of a dark-eyed little boy with glasses and a tiny sweater. Burke would be sure to dress his son in sweaters.

Cristina sunk down on the floor to the on-call room. She was _so_ confused. Cristina hated being confused. She wanted to know _all_ of the answers, and she wanted to be the first one to know.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rules of Attraction 

Chapter Three

By greyeyedgirl

A/n: I WAS downstairs, getting myself a nice coffee since it's five in the morning and I've been up all night, but while I was waiting for it to finish in the microwave, I went into the living room to watch TV for 45 seconds, and my sister was watching a scary show about clowns. Ever since "IT" I have been terrified of clowns, even though I always thought it was retarded when people told me they were… Anyway, I hightailed it upstairs, and the image of---oh god I can't type it---is still fresh in my mind. Sorry if, therefore, this chapter's a little off. Some of it is old that WAS the end of chapter two, but most of it is new (I'm guessing on this, since I haven't written it yet. :P) Please read, review, and all that jazz…..

CHAPTER THREE 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cristina snuck into the apartment late that night, a bottle of Sobe in her hand. Technically, caffeine was bad for her, and obviously she couldn't **drink,** but she would be damned if she spent the next 8 and a half months drinking _apple juice_ or something.

She was starving. The smell of the Chinese food she had picked up on the way home was making her queasy, so she stuffed it hastily in the fridge, reaching for the watermelon in the back. She paused, pulling it out, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, after taking her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Hey. It's me." Meredith's voice came out clearly.

"Hi," Cristina said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Derek's attempting to cook. Honestly, you're lucky to have Burke. Derek can barely boil water."

There was a sound of an indignant _"hey!"_ in the background, and Cristina switched the phone to her other ear.

"So are we on for this Saturday to go dress shopping?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Izzie's off, so she'll be coming too. I called home and got Shelly and Elisabeth's measurements. They'll be flying up later to try everything on, make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Wow. You and Burke really have a job cut out for you, planning this wedding."

"Mmhmm," Cristina said absentmindedly, taking a swig of her drink and closing her eyes.

"Cristina? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Cristina tried to force a smile, then realized Meredith couldn't see her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Mer," Cristina said, now trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"You want to talk about it?"

Cristina let out an enormous sigh. "Meredith! There's nothing to talk about!"

She could almost _see_ the skeptical smirk on Meredith's face. "Yeah," Meredith said through the phone. Cristina looked around the kitchen absentmindedly.

"Well, listen, I gotta go. Derek's about to burn the house down."

Cristina rolled her eyes, hanging up. Honestly. Like she gave a damn about McDreamy or his cooking abilities.

She grabbed the food back out of the fridge, deciding to eat before getting some much-needed sleep. She always got cranky when she didn't get enough sleep, and it was starting to show through. She sighed again, realizing she'd have to talk to Burke tomorrow. She ran her hand over her stomach quickly, and allowed one tiny smile, before the crankiness and mood swings returned.

Cristina set the food on the table, not noticing Burke leaning against the door behind her, watching her and smiling.

"How did the doctor go?"

Cristina jumped, dropping the plate she was holding. "Huh?" She asked, spinning around.

Burke looked at her, concerned, stepping into the apartment. "Cristina? You okay?" He frowned. "Are you still tired?"

Cristina forced a smile. "Oh, no, I'm fine! What was it you said?"

Burke took a step closer, taking a beer out of the fridge and sipping it. He looked at her slightly concernedly, confusion evident on his face. "I asked how it went at the doctor's."

Cristina smiled uncomfortably. "Oh. That."

She'd thought he was on-call that night, and couldn't imagine what he was doing home so early. She groaned inwardly, realizing she was going to have to tell him-if he found out she'd known for a whole night and not told, he'd be very angry with her tomorrow.

Burke laughed, looking over at her as he sat at the table. "Yeah. _'That.'_" He grinned, picking up a magazine from the pile of mail.

Cristina sat down casually, taking a bite of her watermelon. "Um, he referred me to someone else."

Burke looked at her, confused. "What? How come?"

Cristina stabbed her fork into the small square of fruit, shoving it in her mouth. "Um...the other doctor is a specialist."

Burke looked at her, his heart pumping. "A specialist in what? Are you sick? What are you talking about?"

Cristina looked at him, biting her lip. "A specialist in...babies."

Burke looked at her, confused. "In...?" His eyes widened, and his hands released the magazine, he stared at her for a full 10 seconds. "You—Cris-Cristina---" He seemed to be gasping for air. A brilliant smile came over his face. He stood up, looking down at her. "You're _pregnant,_" he breathed.

Cristina made herself glance at him, before smiling nervously. "Yeah."

Burke had reached for her hand before she knew what was happening, pulling her up and into his kiss.

"Yes," Cristina said again, sounding slightly out of breath.

Burke grinned nervously, taking a few steps away from her, rubbing his hand over his face, trying to breathe. "Oh, my god," he breathed. He stepped forward towards her again, a wide smile on his face. "A specialist in babies," he murmured to himself.

Cristina studied him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. _Yes._" Burke still seemed to be having trouble breathing, he was staring at her. He took a few more steps forward, hugging her. Cristina smiled, awkwardly at first, then let herself relax into him.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I think so."

"This is fantastic." He leaned forward and kissed her again, an ecstatic grin coming over his face. Cristina watched him, then felt the tiny smile crawl up over her features.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

a/n: still uber fluffy…I know…not much I can do about it…b/c in my world, BC engagement and future babies are a fluffy, happy thing. XD If you're a little annoyed with me, Electra or Riley….well…just remember the girl from Michigan's words…. "Throw that thang back." :D (See? You're laughing, aren't you:P)


	4. Chapter 4

The Rules of Attraction 

Chapter four.

By greyeyedgirl

A/n: all new chapter! This is where the story really takes a turn… ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This _sucks,"_ Cristina complained loudly, as Meredith and Izzie dragged her through the store. One or two of the other customers, all ecstatic, yet oddly violent-seeming, women, turned to stare at her.

Izzie smiled in a very friendly manner at one of the women staring. "She's nervous," she told the woman, smiling pleasantly. "And tired."

Cristina rolled her eyes, leading them through the racks of white dresses.

"Hi! I'm Vella. Can I help you?" The young blonde woman smiled, stepping forward, taking in the interns' designer jeans, Cristina's cashmere sweater, and Izzie's Birkin bag.

"We're looking for a wedding dress," Meredith said firmly. Cristina turned to shoot her a death glare.

"Of course! Which one of you is the lucky lady?"

Izzie and Meredith turned to smile at Cristina, who smiled uncomfortably.

"Really," Cristina said hurriedly. "We can find a dress on our own. Seriously."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cristina. She's here to help," Izzie said, smiling perkily. Cristina turned to look at her.

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly capable of shopping by myself, as I reminded both of you earlier."

"We'll call you if we need assistance," Meredith said, trying to smile, to Vella.

"Of course. I'll just be over here, helping another customer." Vella stepped away.

"Honestly, Mer. Who would _wear_ something like this?" Cristina asked, pulling at a white silky dress covered in lace.

"Obviously not you," Izzie said, who personally thought the dress was very pretty. "Come on over here. Look at this one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina stepped into the apartment several hours later, closing the door behind her, dumping one of her shopping bags on the floor.

Burke looked up from the table where he'd been eating a late lunch and was immersed in "Exploring Judaism, Volume Two: Moses's Roots."

"Did you find a dress?" He asked, smiling as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Yes. Fourth shop we went to," Cristina said, sitting down at the table and helping herself to his plate. "I'm picking it up next week, when we get the bridesmaids' dresses. They have to readjust some of the measurements."

Burke smiled, imagining her in the dress. "So what's in the bag?" Burke he asked, looking down at his plate as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Shoes," Cristina grunted, gesturing down at the bag. She was just reaching for something else off of Burke's plate when the phone rang. Cristina jumped up, heading into the living room for the nearest phone.

"Hello?" Cristina asked, holding the phone to one ear as she headed back into the kitchen.

There was a short pause.

"Um yeah, he's right here. May I tell him who's calling?"

"Here," Cristina said a moment later, handing the phone to Burke. "Someone named Bill."

Burke took the phone, now grinning. "Hey," he said into the phone. Cristina headed to the fridge, taking out a Sobe and gulping it down.

"That was my best friend," Burke said a few minutes later, hanging up the phone. "The best man. Just wishing us congratulations, getting some details for the wedding."

"Mm," Cristina said absentmindedly, sitting down, now poring through the mail pile.

"But, that reminds me. Your mother called earlier."

Cristina put down the envelope she had just picked up, staring at him. "What?"

Burke went back to picking at his food, putting a forkful in his mouth and then swallowing, before continuing. "Thanks for not telling her we're not getting married, by the way. That felt good. She barely knew who I _was._" He looked up, finally letting his significant anger show.

Cristina rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Burke, I didn't tell her because she's not invited!"

Burke took his plate, picking it up and going to put it in the dishwasher. "Of course she is. She's your mother. She's flying up to help with the wedding."

Cristina stared at him, horrified. _"What?"_

Burke turned around to look at her. "She wanted to help. She knows how hard planning a wedding, especially in such a short amount of time, can be. Maybe she'll be a big help." He smiled. "Cristina, relax! It's your mother."

Cristina stared at him, then shook her head. "No."

Burke sighed, stepping towards her. "Cristina…"

Cristina took a step backwards, before shaking her head even more fiercely, then pushing past him towards the door.

"Cristina!"

Cristina didn't look at him, just opened the door and ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: dun dun _dunn…_ Seriously though…this chapter even bores me. :-Z sorry bout that. I'll try to make it better. Eventually. Later. Whatever. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The Rules of Attraction 

Chapter five

By greyeyedgirl

A/n: I seriously think, if you've already read this story, you should reread it, because it's changed a lot. Just saying. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preston Burke walked the corridors of Seattle Grace hospital, opening the doors to random on-call rooms and checking to see if Cristina was in there. He'd already checked the board, and knew she wasn't in surgery, which would have been her first choice. That meant she had to be hiding in an on-call room. All he had to do was turn the knob, and if it turned easily he knew Cristina wasn't inside. The room Cristina was occupying would be locked, and if he knew Cristina, probably barricaded.

Burke stopped outside a door, trying to turn the knob again, and once again not being able to. He smiled, realizing it was the first on-call room they'd ever been alone in.

"Cristina," he said through the door.

There was no answer. He bit his lip, suddenly self-conscious, hoping he wasn't disturbing anyone trying to get in a few hours' sleep.

"Cristina. Don't you think you're being a little immature?"

The door swung open, and Cristina stood there, now dressed in her scrubs, glaring at him. "You're calling _me_ names? What about you, inviting people to our wedding without discussing it with the bride? Because I could think of a few names to use to call you!"

Burke rolled his eyes, stepping into the room. "It's not like she's a stranger…or the way you're acting, a felon. She's your mother."

Cristina sighed angrily, closing the door behind him. "I don't want her here, Burke. I don't want her to end up planning this for us. I can't…_deal_ with having her here."

Burke sighed, sitting down on the bottom bunk of the bed and leaning back, putting his hands under his head. "Cristina, you're overreacting."

"Burke, you did not grow up with my mother! You do not know her like I do!"

Burke sat up, watching her. "Fine. Suppose she really _is_ that horrible. You really can't deal with having her here for a _few days_?"

Cristina stood leaning against the door, looking like she wanted to make a quick escape. "Burke…" She shook her head. "Look, I have to go. I have a surgery in half an hour. I have to get my patient prepped."

"Cristina!" Burke yelled, sighing frustratedly, as Cristina turned the knob to the on-call room, once again exiting. Burke frowned, leaning against the bed again and covering his face with his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look like Hell," Alex commented, plopping down on one of the gurneys in the interns' little "clubhouse" in the SGH basement.

"An original and witty statement," Cristina murmured, flipping through a textbook and looking bored. Meredith grinned from her spot next to her.

"Ouch. Take your Bitch pills this morning?"

"Ouch. Take your Stupid pills this morning?"

"Ooh," Alex pretended to clutch his stomach in pain. "Those hormone changes getting to you already, Yang?"

Meredith looked up from the Bridal magazine Izzie had bought. She looked at Cristina, confused. "What is he talking about?"

Alex dropped his mouth in mock horror. "What's this? You didn't even tell your best friend? I thought the whole hospital knew by now."

Meredith frowned in confusion. "Cristina?"

Cristina didn't glance up from her textbook. "Oh. I might, um, be just a little bit pregnant."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "What? Since when? When did you find out?"

Cristina turned the page in her book, apparently absorbed. "Day after Burke proposed," she grunted. Meredith still looked shocked.

"You've known for almost a _week?_ Why didn't you tell me?"

Cristina shrugged. "Relax. You have 8 more months of me being pregnant, you barely missed anything."

Meredith looked almost dazed. "I can't believe this. Wow."

Cristina skimmed the page nonchalantly. Alex's smirk grew.

"Burke's looking all over for you, you know. He's pretending to be all cool about it, but you can tell he's kind of frantic."

Meredith's head snapped back to Cristina. "Does _Burke_ know?" She asked accusatorily. Cristina rolled her eyes. "Duh," she said simply.

Meredith frowned. "Then…why are you hiding?"

Cristina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm mad at him. He invited my mother to the wedding."

Alex laughed.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Did you really think he would let you not invite your mother? He's _Burke._"

Cristina looked up for the first time. "You know-you know what I really _thought_? I thought he would let me invite or not invite whomever I wished, considering I actually agreed to marry him, on the first proposal, and am letting him do this spontaneous wedding thing. Plus, _his_ mother is coming up in a few days, and I am seriously not the meet-the-mom type of person, I hate mothers, and now I'm supposed to _be_ a mother, and he invited _my_ mother, and this whole thing is--" Cristina stopped when she saw Meredith and Alex staring at her. At that moment, George and Izzie came down the hallway, laughing. George stopped when he saw Cristina.

"Oh, hey, Cristina! I think Burke's looking for you, I said if I saw you I'd let you know." George smiled like he was being helpful. Cristina seriously considered throwing her book at him.

When no one responded, George grinned awkwardly, exchanging a quick glance with Izzie, before both of them sat down on the third gurney. "By the way," George said conversationally, "I heard about the baby from Burke. Congratulations!"

Meredith had to hold back a laugh at this, as Cristina stood up quickly, ignoring the slightly terrified look now on George's face, and hurried down the hallway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
